(Adapted from the applicant's abstract) The applicant proposes to hold a two day workshop which will be open to the public on "The Human Genome: Law, Ethics and Society" in Washington, D.C. on January 24-25, 1991. This workshop will bring together twenty two distinguished individuals including experts in the fields of ethnics, law and the social sciences as well as investigators playing key roles in the Human Genome Initiative and related biomedical research. It is now well recognized that ethics and law will play a central role in how information obtained from the human genome is used and what impact that new knowledge will have on individuals and society. There is, however, no consensus on either what the most important ethical and legal issues are in the Human Genome Initiative nor the appropriate mechanisms to deal with them. The purpose of this workshop is to attempt to agree upon the most important ethical and legal issues raised and to suggest mechanisms that can deal with these issues in the most effective and efficient manner. The workshop will be structured into four blocks, organized around the following themes: I. Humanism, Eugenics, and the Human Genome; II. Genetic Screening and Counseling - How the Genome Initiative Will Affect Legal and Ethical Issues; III. Commercialism and the Role of Government; and IV. Conclusions and Future Directions and Strategies. In each block selected individuals (scientists, ethicists, lawyers, and so forth) who have prepared and distributed background papers will lead a discussion among the participants on their subjects. The aim is to identify those ethical and legal issues on which there is consensus, and to crystalize that consensus into a strategy for dealing with the issues. When consensus cannot be reached, these issues will be identified, and the competing views on them summarized, together with a suggested prioritization and strategy as to how to continue to work toward consensus on them in the future. The written products from this workshop will be both a summary article prepared by the co-investigators, as well as a set of proceedings.